


They'll Tear You Asunder

by Unquiet_Words



Series: NaNo Drabbles [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: Hashirama spreads himself too thin trying to appease the world, and Tobirama does his best to hold him together
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Series: NaNo Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	They'll Tear You Asunder

“You cannot keep doing this.”

He didn’t dare more than whisper his fears. The man slumped against the desk had dwindled of late, skin fading in color, bruises under his eyes, a weight on his back that he tried desperately for no one to see.

But Tobirama saw it. Saw it like a dark stain on the pure light of his brother, as he stood in the shadows of the doorway, his heart sinking. He kept his footsteps silent as he went and blew out the candles, nothing but the moonlight left, his brother’s troubled breathing disturbing the air as it never had in his youth.

Hashirama used to sleep well. Deeply, loudly, his snores making Tobirama want to smother him just so he could slip off as well.

But war was upon them, and it ate at the man. Until he could not eat, could not sleep. Could only fight it with all of his being in hopes to show the other settlements there was nothing to fear from the alliances they’d made. That there was no need for war or bloodshed anymore.

Hashirama couldn’t keep doing this though. Could not be the one tie to hold the world together, because as strong as the man was he could only be stretched so thin.

With a shuddering exhale, Tobirama reached out to him, hand hesitating over his shoulder. Wanted to brush his hair away from his face, or caress his cheek, or simply lay his hand there on his back just to remind the both of them they were not alone. But he could not risk waking him, and withdrew it, letting it fall back to his side. 

He’d let him rest, and hope it would help. For now he settled into the corner of the office himself, guarding his brother the best he could, wishing more than he’d wished for anything else that he could do more.


End file.
